Mime
Little Boy Chemistry set (20.07 1970-10-26 "Hiring the Secretary") Goes to school (11.11 12/05/1961 "Mr. K Goes to College") Sling shot and a sparrow 11.29 05/08/1962 - "Rock on the Wild Side" Turcky egg (20.11 1970-11-23 "Humperdoo's Monster") Watching a monster movie (19.06 10/28/1969 "Hominy and True Grit") Little Old Man Buying a car (16.11 11/29/1966 - "Jerk Be Nimble") Grauman's Chinese Theatre (08.20 03/17/1959 "Humphrey School of Dramatic Arts") Orphanage and the maching song (08.19 03/10/1959 - "San Fernando Loses the Dixie Queen") Playing golf (10.01 09/27/1960 "Laughter-The Universal Language") Retirement dinner (10.04 10/18/1960 - "Deadeye and the Magician") Vet (13.11 12/10/1963 "The Mouth Shall Rise Again") Waving goodbye at a pier (10.24 1961/05/16 "Freddie's Shipwreck") Watching a parade (07.21 03/04/1958 "Clem the Dentist", 10.01 09/27/1960 "Laughter-The Universal Language", 14.17 01/19/1965 "The Seven Year Wretch") Watching television (20.24 1971-03-08 "The Candidate's Director") Little Old Man and a Little Boy Butcher shop (09.03 10/13/1959 "Appleby's Bird Woman") Fisherman (15.18 01/18/1966 "A Concert in Pantomime") In the park talking about the west (07.11 12/17/1957 - "Deadeye the Outlaw") Halloween story (11.06 10/31/1961 "Freddie's Romance") Makes an atomic rocket (08.12 01/13/1959 "Freddie and the Spies") New Model T car (09.19 02/23/1960 "Bolivar and the Roaring 20s") Planting a seed (06.21 03/05/1957 "Clem's Oil") Shopping in a general store (09.02 10/06/1959 - "Clem's General Store") Test your strength (10.18 1961/03/27 "Deadeye & The Alamo") Watching baseball through a fence "Valentina Special" (07/28 04/22/1958 "Clem the Artist") Mimes Actor behind the curtain (17.22 02/13/1968 "Sheriffs Are Bought Not Made") Actor's dying scenes (20.09 1970-11-09 "A True Friend") The Astronaut (15.18 01/18/1966 "A Concert in Pantomime") Athlete in slow motion (08.31 06/23/1959 "McPugg in Hollywood") Tennis game (01.11 The Big Trial", 10.01 09/27/1960 "Laughter-The Universal Language") Blowgun (12.13 12/25/1962 "Freddie and the Yuletide Doll") Candidate (10.03 10/11/1960 "Clem the Candidate") Carrot diet (20.19 1971-02-01 "Freddie's County Home") Cars (12.05 10/23/1962 “One Good Intern Deserves Another”, 20.12 1970-12-07 "The Yatch Club") Chef fixing a salad (10.01 09/27/1960 "Laughter-The Universal Language") Courtroom (08.21 03/24/1959 "Freddie's Hideout") The Dog, the Bird and the Hunter (16.09 11/15/1966 "Gyp of the Old Block") Drink tester (12.08 11/20/1962 "Ten Baby Fingers and Twelve Baby Toes") Driving (20.10 1970-11-16 "The Football Agent") Drunk fixing breakfast (02.?? "Clean Fighter") Eiffel Tower (10.01 09/27/1960 "Laughter-The Universal Language") Egg nog (16.13 12/13/1966 "The Fastest Cuspidor in the West") Extra minutes of sleep (20.25 1971-03-15 "Copperside") First cigar (02.?? "Fancy Footwork") Fixing a tire (08.31 06/23/1959 "McPugg in Hollywood") The Fool and the Feather (01.13 1951/12/21 "The Skelton's at Home", 10.01 09/27/1960 "Laughter-The Universal Language") Gas station (07.19 02/18/1958 "Appleby's Garage") Girls watching a singer (09.17 02/02/1960 "San Fernando's Phony Fabians") Good guy and the bad guy (11.26 04/10/1962 "Clem and the Dalton Girls") Hanging a window blind (07.32 05/27/1958 "Game Show") Heath resort Forgot bathing trunks (09.15 01/19/1960 - "Appleby the Muscleman", 11.23 03/06/1962 - "Appleby's Bearded Boarder", 20.20 1971-02-08 "The Castaways") Husband cleaning the dishes (11.28 04/24/1962 - "How to Think Up a Television Title Without Being Sued") Karate (15.22 02/15/1966 "Half a Loafer is Better Than None") Leaving home to work (10.20 1961/04/11 "Appleby's Neighbors") Lumberjack (12/27/1967 - TV The Jonathan Winters Show) Mad scientist (08.02 10/07/1958 "Rocket Science Clem") Mechanical Man (08.25 04/21/1959 "Appleby's Formula") Mouse stealing cheese (20.04 1970-10-05 "Clem's Witness") New Born Baby (10.28 06/13/1961 "Freddie Gets Sick", 12.14 01/01/1963 - "Of Mouth and Men", 15.18 01/18/1966 "A Concert in Pantomime") Policeman (11.24 03/13/1962 "The Nine Lives of Freddie") Polo pony (13.07 11/05/1963 - "Do You Take This Woman For Your Awful Wedded Wife?") Prisoner and the bloodhound (20.21 1971-02-15 "The Garage Sale") Private eye (09.23 03/22/1960 - "Clem the Private Eye") Plane passenger (09.07 11/17/1959 - "Appleby the Weather Man") Playing piano (11.30 05/15/1962 - "Go Van Gogh") Prize Fighter An uneven match (11.34 06/26/1962 - "Cauliflower Loses His Birds", 15.18 01/18/1966 "A Concert in Pantomime") Raffles (09.05 11/03/1959 - "San Fernando's Treasure Hunt") Restaurant when a bill comes. (11.32 5/29/1962 "This Goon for Hire") Seed in teeth (20.16 1971-01-11 "Humperdoo's Little Pescription") Sewing on a button (14.13 12/22/1964 "The Plight Before Christmas" as Freddie, 20.18 1971-01-25 "The Auction") Shoplifter (20.13 1970-12-14 "The Stagecoach Hijack") Shopping (06.24 03/26/1957 "Fish Market", 20.15 1971-01-04 "Junior and Sunday Morning") Short order cook fixing his lunch (16.12 12/06/1966 "Better Dead Than Wed") Taking a pill (10.11 1961/01/03 "San Fernando Cal") Theater Eating Ice Cream (02.03 1952/10/12 "The Stagecoach Robbery", 03.s08 1954/09/08 "The Tooth, the Whole Tooth and Nothing but the Tooth", 20.17 1971-01-18 "Instant Marriage Mill") Towel problem (20.06 1970-10-19 "The Census Taker") Turkey (06.07 11/20/1956 "Thankgiving", 12.08 11/20/1962 "Ten Baby Fingers and Twelve Baby Toes") The Ugly Duckling (09.30 05/24/1960 "Clem and the Beanstalk") Walkers (01.11 The Big Trial", 03.?? "Hobo's Dilemma") Watching a fight (01.21 1952/02/24 "How to Make a Salad") Watching television Headache ad (11.08 11/14/1961 - "Clem's Other Clem") Woman and a scale (18.30 1969-04-22 "Kingdom of Iodine") A Woman Driver (15.18 01/18/1966 "A Concert in Pantomime") Woman getting up in the morning (01.14 1951/12/30 "Learn to Dance", 06.12 01/15/1957 "The Sailor Takes a Wife", 20.23 1971-03-01 "The Sheriff Hater") World War I pilot (20.03 1970-09-28 "Superman and Son") Freddie the Freeloader "Freddie and the Yuletide Doll" 10.17 1961/03/14) ep. 10.17 "Freddie and the Baby", 11.19 01/30/1962 - "The Many Skeltons in Las Vegas"﻿ Freddie sets up a sidewalk game. Category:Mime